on the edge
by luckycats101
Summary: when tails gives sonic a gift, they get sent to another world were danger is about. will they ever get home? WARNING high amounts of oc and Kissing (JK) And FANDOMNESS! Rated T just in case things get nasty...
1. Starting off with sonic

On the edge

chapter 1

"why kagami, why did you let us fall apart." sonic was on his knees with a paper ring in his hand. "i, I just don't think im right for you." kagami ran off and down the hill back to her and tsukasa's apartment. "come on sonic lets go. You will meet someone else." tails walked up to him and putted his hand on sonics shoulder. "i... I just thought she was into me. I guess she is not." sonic and tails walked back home. 2 YEARS EARLIER

tails was working in his lab, on some kind of techy thing. Sonic rang the door bell. "I'll get it sweety." cosmo said to tails and walked over to the door. "oh sonic! What a wonderful surprise! I'll get tails." cosmo answered to the smiling sonic. Tails was already up. "hey tails! Long time no see! Hows work and everything?" sonic fist bumped tails. "aw you know the normal. I think we were working too much with chaos control." tails replied. "I'll just leave you two alone and I'll make lunch. Do you care to join us sonic?" cosmo asked. Sonic nodded."sure I have nothing else to do." "sonic I want to show you something! Come in my lab." tails and sonic walked downstairs. IN ANOTHER UNIVERSE

"KONATA GIVE ME MY TEXTBOOK BACK!" a girl with long, purple pigtails yelled while running after a small girl with long, blue hair. "not in till you tell me where you hid my chocolate cornet!" konata giggled. "kagami you can use mine I remembered to bring it." said a purple haired girl. "not now tsukasa I need to PUMBLE THIS FREAK!" kagami grinned evily. Konata smiled. "ok ki ki here is your so called special book." konata laughed. "its called a textbook! And thank you!" kagami grabbed the book and stomped away. "whats up with her?" konata asked. "i don't know. She could just be stressed. She's on her, you know." tsukasa guessed. IN ANOTHER UNIVERSE

"bramblestar we have an emergency!" a pale Grey cat ran into brmablestars den. "jayfeather what is it im trying to get some rest!" bramblestar hissed. "shadowclan warriors are inclosing on our midnight portrol!" jayfeather scrambled. Bramblestar was confused. "why would shadowclan be attacking us when they agreed 3 moons peace?" jayfeather shrugged. "all of us have to go. Squirrelflight's waiting for us." them and the rest of the warriors and apprentices ran out of the camp to the shadowclan border. "what are you guys doing? do you remember that agreement?!" bramblestar was face to face with rowanstar (blackstar was missing) "thats not what were here for. Its something we found on windclan border that their worrying about. We need your help to fight off these other cats that our taking over our tarratory!" they ran over to the other side of their border and found some cats hanging out and marking the borders again "hey! We said we will not fight with claws!" rowanstar was ferociousus of theseesuspicious cats. "this is are tarratory now stupidstar. Get outta town!" said a black she-cat. "i think we have no choice but to spill blood." bramblestar mewed under his breath. A big muscaler dark brown tom stepped out and faced the 2 leaders." I am stealthclaw. I command you to back away, and no one gets hurt." cloudtail walked up to bramblestar. "we have no choice, they already getting mad."bramblestar agreed, he saw anger. This was NOT gonna end well. Sonic wandered into tails' lab and knocked over some doodads and thingamajigs. "hey tails whats this?" sonic was holding a tealaporter. "be careful sonic. There are some things in here that are absolutely off limits." tails gave something to sonic. "hm?" sonic held the thing. It looked like it would go on his right hand. "its a power bracelet. It has chaos control so you can use some of shadows move if your in trouble." tails smiled." try it on." it took a while for sonic to put it on but when he got it tails sighed."next time let me help you..." "tails sonic! Lunch!" cosmo called from upstairs. "we can try it later. Come on lets eat im starving!" sonic and tails raced up the stairs and ate lunch. I would no stay a normal day for long...

(sorry guys for some miss spelling im just tired. I'll try to update as soon as I can!)

I do not own any sonic, lucky star, or warrior cat characters. My oc's (including stealthclaw) will be barreling in at random times so... BEWARE.


	2. school!

Chapter 2

"UGH! SONIC YOUR WORTHLESS!" shadow yelled at the top of his lungs. It was taking forever to train sonic how to use his new so-called chaos bracelet. "come on shadow it will take time, I mean he can't learn it right away. Chaos energy is hard." silver said. knuckles was nearby with popcorn and laughing every time sonic failed. "knuckles, shadow, silver. He only has one more move to learn and you guys can go home." tails called from the basement. "OK OK. sonic this move can help you escape from any hold or if you need to get out of something easily, I'm gonna teach you how to tealiport." shadow said. It took 2 hours but he got it down. Now sonic was appearing all over the place. "uh oh guys..." tails was staring wide eye at one of his inventions, it was a big magnet. "uh guys. A little help here?!" sonic, shadow, silver, and knuckles ran over to tails trying to pull him off of the big magnet, but they got stuck too. "i think its gonna be worse." silver warned, because all of tails inventions came hurdling torwords them. "i got a good idea!" sonic was about to push on his bracelet and teal-port all of them back outside BUT he hit it at the same time as tails doodads hit the magnet and a big portal opened. They suddenly got sucked in.

"OW!" sonic landed on the ground. He looked around. "where am I?" he then noticed he was in the middle of a street." HONK HONK" sonic was startled by all the noises, it was morning, 7:01. a school bus zoomed by. "don't mind if I catch a ride." sonic jumped on top and rode all the way to a school.

"AHHH!" silver was woke up on top of shadow. He got up and looked around, this place did not look like mobotropilis. "Shadow wake up, I think we're lost." shadow got up and saw they were right next to a school. Wait, A SCHOOL?! "ah. School. I remember when I was young and I went to..." "OK YES WE GET IT YOU LIKE SCHOOL. NOW LETS MOVE ON!" shadow interrupted silver from his memories. It was morning, 7:09.

tails was walking around a courtyard of the school. "hey. Who are you?" a woman walked out of the school. Tails was startled, he did not know what to say. "hi, my name is tails. Me and my friends were just transported from another world and im trying to find them." tails and the woman were talking. It was found out that the woman taught at the school and was about to go to her 6th grade class and teach math. She asked tails to join them.

"why was I put in this mess. Oh, maybe because I ACTUALLY CARED ABOUT SOMEONE!" knuckles was angry. Then he saw something fly by and drop a bomb on his head, knocking him unconscious.

Sonic was just about to jump off but another hedgehog stopped him. "hey who are you?! Is that knuckles?!" sonic leaped at the hedgehog and knocked him over, knuckles woke. "sonic! What in the chaos is going on here?" sonic was about to answer but was kicked over by the animal. Knuckles grabbed the thing.

Tails was escorted into the school at 7:30. but when he came in the class he saw these 2 girls who looked very, strange. One who was close to a window had these cat ears, whiskers, and a lions tail. The other one looked the same except for the tail was not tufted, so it was a normal cat tail. Tails felt weird and saw everyone staring at him. "OK class today we will be learning about decimals and percents." tails did not know why the teacher did not interduce him.

It was now 10:50, lunchtime. Tails walked out of the school. "hey whats Ur name?" tails turned around and saw a small girl with tufted cat ears, a wolf like tail, and creepy bat wings. "aren't you suppose to be in school?" tails kept walking, trying to distract her. "hey, ivory over here." said that cat girl. Tails finally ran off and hid in a nearby bush. "where's sonic...?" tails wondered.

Knuckles and sonic were actually nearby trying to avoid a so called enemy. "hey knuckles."

"what."

"CHICKEN BUTT!" sonic was being annoying and bored. Knuckles so badly wanted to punch sonic in the face, but sonic already had a black eye. "pss, guy over here." a voice came out of a bush. "what the he..." sonic and knuckles were pulled in. "TAILS IM SOOOOO GLAD YOUR OK!" sonic gave tails a big hug and knuckles just snorted. "were glad to have one of us alive..." knuckles looked out. "hey tails why ya in a bush anyways?" sonic was confuzzled. "oh I was just trying to run away from that school. It was scarying me." sonic tails and knuckles jumped out of the bush and saw "ANOTHER hedgehog?!" sonic blurted out. "dude I think he saw us." knuckles held up his fists. A fist fight broke out, and sonic covered tails' eyes. Knuckles had he/she on the ground. "who are you"

(im trying to get in as many chapters as possible this weekend)

neon: oh really? Its saturday and you only have 2 days to get 3 chapters finished!

Me(sway): dude chill. I'll get it done in time. Besides. These are easy to write

*computer breaks down.

Me: FOX-DUNG!

Anyways...

I dont own sonic, lucky star, or warriors. They belong to the rightful owners.

Speaking of rightful owners I don't own ivory. She belongs to someone else.

(this story will get better i'm no where close to the end)


	3. a long days work

Chapter 3

-ok… I have gotten a request for adding oc's. I am now accepting oc's from anyone. Just tell me the features of him/her/thing and name, powers, talents, and other cool stuff. Ok now on with the story!

Shadow and silver raced into the bushes and hid there for hours trying to find out where they are and how they got here. "Maybe we were sent here for a reason!" silver guessed. "No stupid. It was an accident! Sonic pressed a button on his chaos thing and go us caught in this dumb mess. What do you think we got kidnapped by eggman?!" shadow yelled with fury. "Actually I was thinking that for a moment…" silver thought. "Ugh silver your worthless…" shadow said face palming himself.

They decided to ask people around. "Hey you, where are we?" silver asked. "AH STAY AWAY FROM ME BEASTS! HERE TAKE MY MONEY JUST DON'T HURT ME!" the man screamed in panic. "What the? We're not beasts…" shadow looked at silver. Then he noticed the fur that covered their body's, and how they were animals walking on two legs. "Never mind." Shadow sighed.

Ivory packed her stuff from her locker (remember from the last chapter?) and looked behind her. "Hey I'm sorry that earlier we got off on the wrong foot, sway. I'm sure we can make up, right?" ivory smiled. "And I'm sorry too. I lose my temper easily so I should be more careful. How's that cut?" sway said. Ivory pulled up her shirt a little to reveal a big scratch on her belly. "Doing better I guess. Man, you can really put up a fight." Ivory got up with her backpack. "I'll text you." Sway's lion ears flicked and she smiled. "Sure."

Ivory got off of her second bus and walked up to her house. "Dang it forgot the key." Then something caught her eye, some blood was sprayed on the door. She then heard a scream. "MOM, DAD IS THAT YOU?!" she put her ears agents the door hearing shrieks. She had to get in there. Although she cannot use powers, ivory started hitting the door and burst in. "ivory… run." Her mom was being held by and guy she never saw in her life. Ivory hit the guy with all her might, it was a lot for a little girl. The guy was thrown out the window and another came up to ivory and stabbed her in the back (hee hee get it back stabbing? Ok nvm back to it) she screeched, turned around, and threw the knife back at him, killing the guy instantly. Then, "hi ivory, I'm going to kill you now ok?" ivory turned around and was shot by another man in the chest. "Who... are y-you…?" she asked harshly with blood spilling out of her mouth and nose. "Don't you remember me? You were six. I killed your sister." The guy was wearing a mask. "You, it was you?" ivory was shocked. The guy reveled a hatchet. "Just call me anonymous." The guy said and lunched at ivory. The last thing he saw was the look on her face, a look of hatred and revenge. She lunched a knife in his throat and he buried his hatchet in her right shoulder. He died, of course. "Mom?!" ivory rushed to her dying mothers side. "Ivory, when I die, look in the basement and open that box, its time." Her mom's body went limp.

"Shadow can we stop walking, I'm tired." Silver panted. "Silver you can fly… remember?!" shadow was really annoyed. "Oh, ya!" silver started flying. "So… where are we going?" silver asked. "Um, I don't really know. How about that river you can lay in." shadow murmured scarcastily. "Oh shadow look who it is!" silver pointed a knuckles, tails, and sonic. "(oh no! Now to deal with three more dummies! I thought silver was bad enough…)" shadow thought. "Hey guys, what's that?" silver asked pointing at the thing they were carrying. "We found this dude who called himself heart. He showed us around!" sonic said in a happy voice. "But it was all fun intill he got hit by a truck." Knuckles giggled, shadow laughed, silver chuckled, tails sweated, and sonic just stood there. "so, were are we?" shadow looked at him." I don't really know yet…" the hero's then heard a cry for help. "Someone's in trouble! We must…" sonic was cut off by knuckles. "No. we are focusing on find were we are, not someone else's problem." Sonic looked at knuckles. "But we are heroes! We can still figure out where we are after we save the day! Now let's go!" the hero's ran over to help the cry's that were coming from a nearby house.

"They hate me? Well! I'll show them when I'm away." Another girl was walking nearby, and then she saw a bear. "WHAT DO YOU WANT STUPID BEAR?! CAN'T YOU SEE I'M ANGERY?!" she yelled. The bear did not hesitate to take the defenseless girl in his jaws. "AHHHH! NYA! NYA!" she was being shaken to death. Then, out of nowhere, blood sprayed all over her shirt. "Huh?" she was saved, but by who? "You need to be more careful here luka." Warned another girl. "Sway?! Are you looking for trouble again?" luka grinned. "ya, wait… are you supposed to be at home?!" sway was confused. "I ran away. I did not want to be put in anymore of the biz they put to me. I had enough so I'm living a free life now, or intill they find me." Luka gave sway a hug. "Please don't tell anyone where I am ok?" luka looked up to sway. "Don't sweat it kid. You can always trust me." Sway winked. "Well ok. I'll see ya tomorrow ok?" luka smiled. "Ya. See you later." Sway gave luka a kiss on the forehead and ran off. Luka continued on her quest.

Spike: ah. I love reading fan fictions

Neon: ha ha, ya.

Me: ya, um guys where's my flash drive?

Neon and spike: huh?

Me: sorry I'm going to skip this part because it's too dangerous to be put out in public.

I do not own sonic, ivory, or luka (she is another one of my friends characters) please remember to review and give me feedback (because I need some) and request some characters. There might be one of YOURS in the next chapter. Also I have a warriors question, whoever answers it get to have a chapter of their own! Here it is.

(From bluestars prophpy) who killed moonflower? Hint: someone from windclan (I think)


	4. Saving Ivory

_Hey guys its me Mistydash (Or Thunderheart, or Whitestar, or WHATEVER) I just wanted to say sorry for the HUGE wait on this story. I have been focusing on my book and school and blah blah blah (List goes on like 4ever) BUTT I have came back to it! It will be even better since I have prodigious ideas for it. There will be bigger chapters filled with more since instead of weird cray cray stuff. Now I will tell you the biggest change. No warriors. Yep. The reason is that even though I stated that "Warriors rule!" And putted them in the story when people would be like "The hell?" So yep, NO MORE WARRIORS. But this doesn't mean I hate warriors though…_

_Also, I originally wanted this to be a oc and lucky star x-over BUTT the world is weird so I will still be adding oc. ANYWHO please is you love this story, request request REQUEST cause it would be weird to have tons of mine and none of others. If you want to share your amazing oc's with the world, then tell me and I'll add them in, eh chapter 6 maybe…_

_I'll tell you how to request appropriately at the end of this chapter. Ok enough with the random blibber blabber ON TO THE EDGE! (Hey, see what I did there? LOL)_

Right where we left off!

Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, Silver, and Shadow (WHY THE HELL AM I LAST?!) ran to the house where the frightful screams came from. (Geez Shadow I don't know -_-)

"We're here!" Sonic jumped in the house to see that there was blood… "Ew…" Tails stuck his tongue out. "I didn't know things would get this dirty!"

"What did you think speedy?" Knuckles sighed. Sonic just shrugged while Shadow face-palmed.

They kept walking through the blood stained house, in search for the scream they just heard. "This is pointless! I would think megaman could help us…" Silver suggested. "Ya. I really miss that blue bomber… I wonder when he will make a come back?" Sonic looked up to the ceiling.

"Sonic! We're doing more important things right now! Snap out of it you wanted to help the person anyways!" "Sorry Knuckles but Silver here couldn't help himself!" "Me? I was only implying about him not starting a conversation iblis trigger!" "Oh so back to that eh? That was so 2006 anyways!" "GUYS SHUT IT ALREADY!" Tails yelled at the arguing hedgehogs (And echidna, sorry Knuckles…)

"Look all I wanted to do was hang out with sonic and now we're here! We have already gotten into enough trouble in one day! How about we all just work together on this so maybe if we help, we can get back, and push this whole thing aside forever ok?" Tails breathed. "I'm sorry; I never usually raise my voice… I was just frustrated…"

"Ah don't sweat it tails old bud! We all have our rages in and out. It's perfectly normal. Especially to the red head over there…" said the cocky blue hedgehog. **"TAKE THAT BACK!"**

Sonic laughed at his reaction. "Wow Knuckles are you cute when you rage like that. But yes let's keep going."

Ivory limped down to the basement with stress and thought of how quickly that all went down… She saw the box, the one her mom was talking about, and it was a long beautiful painted box. It's had roses all around it like a coffin.

She then opened the box with the hatchet (Remember from the last chapter? NO NOT THE NOTICE! Chapter 3!) It had a little stick wrapped in bandages. It looked like a swords shaft with the handle too. Was this a sword? No… It couldn't be…

Ivory was about to touch it. As Shadow ran in, and instantly recognized the sword. **"DON'T TOUCH IT!"** Too late Shadow your too slow :P

A surge of power ran through her body, and she fell to the ground. "Shadow! What happened?!" Sonic ran up to the girl. "Why did she faint?"

"That there is the most powerful sword and can only be held by the next in line, as the king/queen of power. Or god of power it depends." Shadow walked up to the unconscious girl. "There was so much power, it struck her down."

"So is she the next in line?" "I'm afraid not Sonic…" "Oh." Sonic sighed. "So is she still alive?"

"People who touch this powerful object and are not the next in line gets shocked to death." Shadow explained. "So she's dead."

**The end **

(JK)

Sonic stared at him with disbelief and horror. "Oh, my, god…" Everyone sighed because they were too late (And too slow ok I'll shut up now O.o)

"Wait guys look! She's breathing!" Tails pointed to the girl. And to make and very long story short (She was ;))

"Maybe it was blood loss that knocked her out!" Silver said and looked at her. "I need some medical supplies quick. Search the house quickly!" Silver pointed to the basement door.

"Isn't that stealing?" Tails the goody-two-shoes said. Silver shook his head. "Would you rather have her die?" The others nodded and started to look around.

"Is he gone?" Two hedgehogs', one yellow one black and red, walked to the basement. "Yes the hero's are gone! Now we can take over and kill everyone!" The yellow one laughed.

"But don't we have to kill them is they come back Wasp?" asked the black and red hedgehog. "Shut up Insane. We are going to kill the others first! They could never come back! That impossible!" Wasp laughed.

"I agree…" Insane nodded hesitantly. _"Stupid Wasp. Why can't we do something I want for once? You didn't know that I'm he god of power, the strongest being in the galaxy? I can take you down easy…" _Insane thought.

As wasp walked away, Insane quickly opened the portal to the other world and jumped in. _"Time to do what I want. And if you want me back, then you will have to catch me!" _

"Hey guys! Want to see something cool?" Konata stared at her friends. "… What?" Kagami asked.

"I have tickets to the next plane for AMERICA!" Konata nodded at what she had.

"So? Is that the only damn reason you pulled us here?" Kagami sighed and started to walk off. "Wait Kagami!" Konata chased after her. "I have enough tickets for everyone to go!"

Kagami stared at her. "What? Where did you get these tickets anyways?!" "Don't worry Kagami! Everyone can come! Even my dad!" She made a funny pose.

"Ummm… I wouldn't want to invite your dad if I were you…" Kagami rolled her eyes. "Yeah… but we can invite everyone else!" Konata kept asking her friend.

"Sounds fun chibikko. But why?" Misao spoke up. "Its fun! And also Patty wants to see her family again." Konata pointed to her friend. "Yes it's true!"

"Well when do we go Konata?" Yutaka asked in excitement. "When ever everyone's ready! In a week..."

"I got some rubbing alcohol!" Sonic ran over to silver. "That will work. Thanks." Silver nodded.

"I found some benadral." Shadow gave silver the cream. "Thanks Shadow that will help."

"I found some elastic bandages." Knuckles handed Silver the wraps. "This will do thanks."

"I didn't find anything that would help her wounds, but she looks like she needs something to eat." Tails gave silver a water bottle and some slices of turkey.

"ok lets patch her up." Sonic said. They helped her up onto a wooden rocking chair and took a look at her shoulder. "Let's sew that up. I found some yarn and needles…"

"What?! That's horrible!" Sonic screamed as he saw Silver put the yarn through the needle. "Sonic this will help patch up the wounds. It will hurt yes but it does a lot." Shadow calmed him down.

Once Silver finished, he put some of the rubbing alcohol and bandaged up the gash. "Now the other ones…"

The saw her wake up. "Don't worry! You'll be better in no time!" Tails gave her thumbs up.

Insane landed in a forest, no where close to the others. "Dang! I didn't know we could land in different places!" Insane then got up and searched.

Insane was made from just power and energy. He was suppose to be made for piece, but was turned evil by a army force called "Down below."

As of them, he became stronger and all feared him. He never knew his real powers though. So he's pretty weak and very young.

The black and red hedgehog ran through what seemed like never-ending forest. _"What should I do?" _

"Aha! Chaos control!" He then teleported to the house where our hero's were helping the girl.

"Time to die..." he laughed and pointed a power orb at the home, about to strike it with all his power. Though he was stopped, by someone?

"Don't even think about it!" a grey and blue hedgehog blasted a ray of light at the attacker. "Don't get near them at all…"

"Ah you idiot!" Insane charged up another blast of energy and blasted it at the new coming hero.

"I hear trouble outside Shadow!" Sonic listened to the sound of battle cries. "It's nothing Sonic…"

"It's something! I think there's fighting! I'm gonna go check." Sonic ran out just to see the two fighting hedgehogs. "What the?!"

"Ah there you are hedgehog." Insane blew the other away with waves of water. "Are you prepared for your death?"

"Who are you?! And what are you doing?!" Sonic looked around him. _"What is up with this world?!"_

"What I'm doing is killing you!" Insane then launched himself at the blue hedgehog.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**It's done. I will be updating other stories too.**

**How to request…**

_(Here is an example of one)_

_Name: Neon_

_Age: 15_

_Gender: male_

_Description: A sturdy built hedgehog. He is grey, white, and very light blue._

_Skills: (List a minimum of three skills and descriptions of how they work. Like this.)_

_Neon ray- A light normal energy ray that is not very strong._

_Heal- He has a healing energy that heals very well._

_Diamond throw- I herd of diamonds, oh no!_

**That's all I need to hear! **

**I do not own any sonic characters or lucky star characters. I do own Insane, Wasp, Neon, and Ivory (sort of)**

**I also don't own megaman and I'm saying this since I referenced him. **

**Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'm happy I will be updating more! See ya ;P**


End file.
